wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Party/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Party. Transcript (The episode starts with the Wiggles logo above these 4 characters in the show. Until, Greg is singing the Song: Get Ready To Wiggle plays in the background, it shows their names appear in the opening sequence.) Greg: (singing offscreen.) Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba! We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your fingers high in the sky We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose We're ready to wiggle, wiggle all ten toes, wiggle all ten toes Whoo! (A pop-up purple star with green outlined transition to the Song: Fruit Salad. A scene where the Wiggles are having prepared for some fruit salad.) Wiggles: (singing) Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Paul the Cook: (singing) Yummy yummy, yummy yummy, fruit salad! Greg: (singing) Let's make some fruit salad today. ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Uh, huh, huh!)'' Greg: (singing) It's fun to do it the healthy way. ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Uh, huh, huh!)'' Greg: (singing) Take all the fruit that you want to eat. It's gonna be a fruit salad treat! ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) The first step,)'' Greg: (singing) peel your bananas. ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) The second step,)'' Greg: (singing) toss in some grapes. ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) The third step,)'' Greg: (singing) chop up some apples. Chop up some melons, and put them on your plate. Now we've made it, it's time to eat it. ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Uh, huh, huh!)'' Greg: (singing) It tastes so good that you just can't beat it. ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Uh, huh, huh!)'' Greg: (singing) Give everyone a plate and a spoon. We'll all be eating it very soon! ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) The first step,)'' Greg: (singing) eat up the banana. ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) The second step,)'' Greg: (singing) eat up some grapes. ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) The third step,)'' Greg: (singing) eat up some apples. Eat the melons, now there's nothing on your plate! Now we've had our fruit salad today. ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Uh, huh, huh!)'' Greg: (singing) It's time to put the scraps away. ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Uh, huh, huh!)'' Greg: (singing) Wash the bowls and wash the spoon. Let's do it all again real soon! Wiggles: (singing) Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Paul the Cook: (singing) Yummy yummy, yummy yummy, fruit salad! Wiggles: (singing) Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Paul the Cook: (singing in vocalizing.) Ahhhhhhhh! Wiggles: (singing) Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! (Stars transition to Kaz the Cat (segment). A scene where the Wiggles are singing a song about the coolest cat ever.) Wiggles: (singing offscreen.) Who is the coolest cat in the land? Carolyn: (singing offscreen.) I know the coolest cat in the land. Wiggles: (singing offscreen.) Who is the coolest cat in the land? Carolyn: (singing offscreen.) Hey, everybody, it's Kaz the Cat. (Kaz meows.) (It fades to the segment called "Planning a Surprise Birthday Party". A scene where Kaz asked Carolyn & Benji are gonna have a birthday surprise for Max.) Kaz: So, Carolyn, do you think Max Mouse knows about his surpurise purthday party? Carolyn: Not at all, Kaz. I think the poor little thing thinks we forgotten all about his birthday. Kaz: Did he noticed all blues, the lemonade, all the party food when you two came back from shopping? Benjamin: Yes, he saw all of the goodies, but, they've told me know if you're friend Mitten The Kitten. Kaz: He must feel so sad. Let's call him out and make him feel better. Oh, Max! Max Mouse! Max: You wanna see me? I thought you all forgotten about me. Benjamin: Right now, Max, we've got a party to go to. Max: What party? Who's party? Benjamin, Carolyn & Kaz: Yours! Happy birthday, Max! Max: Happy birthday! Benjamin, Carolyn & Kaz: (They're all cheering for Max.) Happy birthday! (Flowers transition to the Wigglehouse (segment). While, Greg is the singing part for Get Ready To Wiggle.) Greg: (singing offscreen.) Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Whoo! (Until, it translates to Greg holds his prize-winning banana-carrot cake on a plate.) Greg: There it is. My prize-winning banana-carrot cake. Mmm. I think this is gonna be a big hit with our guests. (He puts his banana-carrot cake down on the island table.) Murray: (putting food in bowls) One more for Jeff. (to Greg) Greg, how many guests did you say were coming? Greg: Well, there's Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog, Officer Beaples and, uh... the guest of honor: Ms Fez, the new school teacher. Murray: So that's six. (gasps) We better get cracking then. (Greg and Murray leave. Anthony arrives taking a bowl of food from the table to another where Jeff is sleeping.) Anthony: I love parties, don't you? You can play games and best of all, you can eat all this yummy food. There's nowhere to put this. Maybe I'll just try one. (eats a piece of food) Maybe I'll try another. (eats another piece) (The telephone rings. The Wiggles walk over and Anthony picks up the phone.) Anthony: Hello? Hello? (Murray, Greg and Jeff points to him while mumbling) Oh! (turns phone the right way) Hello? (Phone chatter is heard.) Anthony: Yes, yes, yes, yes. Yes! Bye. (hangs up the telephone) Murray, Greg and Jeff: Who is that? Anthony: Our guests! They're on their way! Greg: Oh, gee! We better snap to it. Come on, Wiggles. Let's get a move on. (Greg, Murray and Jeff leave on one side and Anthony leaves on another. Greg, Murray and Jeff start working and Greg sings in a silent Charlie Chaplin voice. Anthony eats the food one at a time and the clock ticks in every hour. Anthony still tastes the food when Greg who is holding his banana-carrot cake notices him.) Greg: Anthony, what are you doing? Anthony: Just taste testing, Greg. Just taste testing. Greg: No, you're not. You're eating the food we've made for our guests. Now please stop. I need you to clean this area up. Our guests are on their way. Anthony: You can rely on me, Greg. (Greg leaves and Jeff arrives yawning.) Anthony: To ensure that all the food is yummy for our tummies. Yummy for our tummies. (continues eating) Greg: What's going on there, Anthony? Anthony: (mouthful) Just putting things away, Greg. Putting things away. Jeff: (sitting down) All this getting ready for the party has made me tired. I think I'll have a little snooze. (The doorbell rings.) Door: Who goes there? Captian Feathersword: It's us, Door. The party guests. Door: Party? There's no party around here. Now go away. Ms. Fez: Excuse me, Door. There is a party here. I, um, I bought an invitation right here. (shows invitation with a picture of The Wiggles) Door: Nonsense. But I'll let you in if you pass the test. Captain Feathersword: Come on then, Door. Pass the test. Door: What is 852.36 multiply by 65.3? Captain Feathersword and Ms. Fez: 55,659.108. Officer Beaples: (blowing whistle) (Door opens while Captain Feathersword, Ms. Fez, Officer Beaples, Dorothy, Wags and Henry enter Wigglehouse. Anthony has a tummyache while rubbing his tummy.) Greg: Welcome, our good friends. Hope you're all ready for a good party. Lots of yummy food. Hi, Officer Beaples. Officer Beaples: (blows whistle) Greg: Hi, Dorothy. Dorothy: Hi. Greg: Hi, Wags. Wags: Ruff! Greg: Hi, Captain. Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there. Greg: Hello, Henry. Henry: Hi. Murray: And the guest of honor, Ms. Fez. Ms. Fez, there's lots of decorations and yummy treats. Captain Feathersword: Oh, food! That's what I like to hear. (Anthony hides the table with a tablecloth. Later he makes mime-hand motions.) Captain Feathersword: What are you doing, me boy? Let's have a look at those delicious dishes. Anthony: Oh no. A fly. Too many flies. Goodness. They're everywhere. I got to keep them off the food. Captain Feathersword: But the best way I can think of to do that is to eat it all up. Anthony: Oh no. Food isn't everything. (The music stops.) Everybody: HUH?!? Anthony: Let's play some games. (Captain Feathersword stares at the camera.) Anthony: (holding apples) An apple game. (Murray puts the apple in his mouth but the apple falls off, Jeff has the apple falls off his mouth, Greg tries to put the apple in his mouth but Anthony has three apples in his mouth.) Captain Feathersword: Argh! The winner. No doubt about it. Now let's eat. Wiggles: Yes! Anthony: How about another game? Greg: This is most unlike you, Anthony. Usually, you're the first one to tuck into the food. Anthony: Well yes, but I just love pin the tail on the donkey. Yes! Come on, everybody. Ms. Fez, you could go first. Here we go. Here's the blindfold. (holds blindfold) Now just put it on, (puts blindfold on Ms. Fez) and turn around. I'll help. Captain, if you can give Ms. Fez the donkey tail. Captain Feathersword: (gives the donkey tail to Ms. Fez) Here we go. Anthony: I'll just spin you around (spins Ms. Fez around) and have a look. Ms. Fez (gasps and falls down) Anthony: Oh! Ms. Fez, let's help you up. Around we go again. (Ms. Fez puts the donkey tail on the donkey. Everybody claps.) Captain Feathersword: Oh, we have a winner. Officer Beaples: (blows whistle) Captain Feathersword: Now, how about some food? Anthony: How about another game? What about "Wake up, Jeff! Everybody's wiggling"? Jeff: I'm awake, Anthony, because I'm so hungry. Anthony: Oh, well. How about Greg performs another magic trick? Greg: No. Greg, Jeff and Murray: (chanting) Food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food! (Everybody arrives at the party table.) Greg: Dig in, everybody. (pulls tablecloth off the table. Suddenly, everybody gasps.) WHAT'S THIS?!? Anthony: I told you the flies were bad. Murray: Flies? I don't think it was flies. I think it was you, Anthony. Greg: My lovely banana carrot cake. Gone just like... (snaps his finger) ...that. Murray: All those sandwiches. Ms. Fez: Biscuits. Captain Feathersword: Fruit salad. Officer Beaples: (blows whistle sadly) Anthony: Apple, anybody? (eats apple) Greg, Jeff and Murray: Oh, Anthony! Category:Transcripts Category:1998 Category:Unfinished Transcripts